Yakko's Babysitter!
by animaniacstmntandallcartgirl
Summary: When Yakko gets very sick, he must stay home while his sibs and dr,scratchnsniff go on a big trip, but they let him pick anyone he wants to babysit him! But who he picks is not what they expect, but Yakko is sure to have the time of his life! If you like TMNT and Animaniacs, this is the story for you, especially if you like Yakko and Donatello! Note:First third person I made .
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiii guys! I've decided to make another story but this time a crossover! If you like TMNt then you should read my other story A Power Long Hidden….the first story I ever wrote! If you haven't already read my profile page to see what I'm like. I know rambling, if you've read my stories and or profile page you should know I do that a lot by now. If you like the show Animaniacs and/or TMNT then this is the story you should read. It's based on the 2012 turtles. And anyway will have multiple chapters for this story. Anyway like with the other story I've decided to do shout outs for the first ten people who review, fav/follow the story and I will also try to read your stories and listen to your opinions and hope you like the story! Here's the Summary. Hope you like the story! Note: If you don't want to know the plot, skip ahead to the story. On with the story! Give me some credit too, I'm not used to writing in third person. Enjoy!**

_**Summary: It's the Animaniacs! The Warner siblings are waking up as usual, but find Yakko is terribly sick! They were going on a big trip with and cannot leave Yakko alone, so they get a babysitter for him, and let him choose his babysitter! But it's not what they expect… on with the story!**_

**(Normal P.O.V) **

It's a normal morning in Burbank, the sun is shining and there is not a cloud in the sky! We soon find the residents of Warner Brother water tower, are getting ready too. In the house we find a triple bunk bed, with its three residents, Yakko, Wakko and Dot still fast asleep, but not for long. All of a sudden, the alarm clock rings loudly, with three sets of eyes opening in unison. The younger warner brother and sister jump out of bed and begin getting ready, but Yakko however, remains in bed. Dot and Wakko look over concerned at their unmoving brother in his bed.

Then Dot spoke up "Um,… Yakko?" "Come on, it's time to get up remember?" "Scratchy's taking us on a trip for a week, we can have fun and get a new special friend while we're at it too!" "Yakko?" When they turned over their brother, they found him to be worse for wear. With heavy bags under his eyes, his nose big and runny, and his ears were drooping, but he still managed to crack a sickly grin and replied in a nasally voice "Uh, *Sniff* hey sibs *Sniff* what's up?" He then tried to get out of bed, but they push him back in. Then Dot said "Oh no you're not!" "You need to lay in bed mister and rest, pronto!"

Then Yakko looked over at them with a weird look and sighed "Look sibs, I have to get up!" "If I don't then, I'll miss all the fun with Scratchy!" As if on cue, there was a knock on the water tower door, and a few seconds later Doctor Otto von Scratchnsniff was in the doorway of the bedroom staring at the Warners. "Un, zany Warners, it is time to go, ja?" "I vromised you that ve would go on this trip, so why aren't you ready ja?" "Is something vrong?" Wakko looked over, with his tongue out and said "Yeah Doc, Yakko here's sick!" "You're a doc, can ya fix him?"

Doctor Scratchnsniff then walked over and took a look at Yakko. "Oh, this vis a bad case of the flu your zany brother got ja?" "Un he needs to vest for a while." Dot looked over at her sneezing brother and sighed "But if he can't go, he needs someone to take care of him!" "Tell you what Yakko, since your going to say here, **you** get to choose who you'll babysitter will be!" "You can choose anyone you want, and I mean **anyone** and we'll get them to babysit you!"

**(Yakko's P.O.V) **

My sister just said they would get anyone **I **wanted to babysit me! I can't believe it! This sick thing might be awesome! Oh, the possibilities…..wait, I've got it! I then spoke up after my long period of silence grinning, I replied "Ya know, that sounds great sibs!" "In fact, I've already decided who I want to look over me..."

**(Donnie's P.O.V) **

As usual, it is just a regular day at the lair, and as usual, we're watching Leo's favorite show Space Heroes. Leo as usual was on the floor glued to the t.v. Mikey just looked over at me with his usual goofy smirk and said "So bro, how does it feel not being cooped up in your lab as usual?" I just stared at him and replied "Okay, I guess, I just wish there was something to do!" With a sigh, I got up from the couch and went back to work in my lab.

I spent a couple hours working on inventions so I could have at least **something** to do. The week was starting tomorrow, but it was already going to be a slow week, and boring one at that. All of a sudden, there was a sudden knock at my door. Without missing a beat I called out "It's open!". But after a second the knocking continued, and with a sigh I got up and went to the door "Look what do you want, I said it's o-" I didn't finish when I saw who was at the door. Instead of my brothers or Master Splinter, it was two kids; a boy wearing a long blue turtle neck and backwards red baseball cap with his tongue sticking out, and a girl wearing a pink skirt and flower barrette both looking up at me. But what surprised me was that they were strange animal children that appeared to be a hybrid of some sort with black fur, tails, and floppy ears.

All of a sudden, the girl spoke 'Hi!" "Uh, Hi?" I replied back. The boy suddenly spoke up "Hi, I'm Wakko, one of the warner brothers!" now the girl piped up again "And I'm the warner sister, Dot!" I can't take it, I have to speak up "Ok, now what are you, and how exactly did you get in here?!" Then Dot spoke up "That's not important, what's important is that we need you to come with us, un-harmed of course, Wakko NOW!" Out of no where, Wakko brings out a mallet and hits me over the head before I can react! All of a sudden my vision is getting blurry and the last thing I see is the two kids pulling out a burlap sack...

**(Normal P.O.V) **

Looking over the collapsed turtle Dot sighed, and began lifting the turtle into the burlap sack. After a few minutes of grunting, the two manage to fit him into the sack and begin dragging the sack out of the lab to it's desired destination. About one hour later, the two make it to their water tower home and enter, finding Yakko still horribly sick and on the couch, and Doctor Scratchnsniff waiting by the doorframe. All of a sudden Yakko looked up and said "Hey sibs, great to see you guys again!" "Did you get him?" Dot looked over victoriously and replied "Oh we got him alright!" With another grunt they lift the bag into the air and Donnie tumbles out, now conscious.

Donnie is left on the floor shaking his head side to side to wake himself up, and begins to look around "Ugh, where am I?" Dot just looks over and giggles "Why, our humble water tower of course, where else?" Donnie's eyes widen and he immediately scrambles to his feet in a defensive stance "Hey it's you two again!" "What do you want from me, where did you take me?" Wakko looks over and chuckles "We can explain" Dot just sighs and begins to speak up as well "You see, we are the warner siblings Yakko *gestures to Yakko*, Wakko, and Dot." "We live on the Warner movie lot in the water tower, each day causing chaos and mayhem wherever we go, believe it or not actually boosting ratings." "But anyway, today we were supposed to leave on a big trip with Dr Otto von Scratnsniff or Scratchy *gestures to Scratchy* but recently, our older brother Yakko, has become very sick, and needs someone to take care of him." "That's where **you** come in!" "Since he's not going on the trip, we promised him he could pick anyone he wants to babysit him, and he chose you." "So **your** going to be taking care of him while we're away!"

Donnie just looked at her as if she had grown a second head "Woah, what makes you think I'll do that?" Yakko began coughing and soon found himself on the floor in a coughing fit. Donnie immediately flew over to his side and began lightly patting his back with a concerned look on his face "Easy there, let it out, it's okay.." Yakko's coughing began to subside and he eventually relaxed. With a sigh, Donnie lifted Yakko up and placed him gently on the couch, tucking him back in while leaning over the side of the couch.

Dot and Wakko gaped at the turtle who was busy tending to their sickly brother. Without looking Donnie sighed and replied "He is pretty sick... and I wouldn't want him left alone either, so... fine, fine I'll do it, just... just go." Beaming, the two warners jumped into his arms and gave him a big sloppy kiss. They hadn't worried about him saying no anyway, they knew that this turtle was far too kind-hearted to even think of leaving a sick person alone, let alone a sick child. In disgust, Donnie wiped his mouth while yelling "Bleh!" Dot smiled and replied "Thank you sooo much!" "But first we need you to sign a few things..." Wakko suddenly pulled a bunch of papers and a pen from his hat and held them out for Donnie to sign. "Sign here, here, initial here, and...done!" Without missing a beat they were out of his arms and at the door next to . Dot looked over at the doctor impatiently and said "Coming Scratchy?" The doc suddenly snapped out of his daze and followed the two warner's towards the door. Before they left Wakko called out "Have fun!" while Dot replied "You'll do great!" "There's a list on the fridge of stuff to do for Yakko if you need it, good luck!" With that, they slammed the door shut.

Donnie just sighed and mumbled "This is going to be interesting..." but directed his attention back to Yakko when he began sneezing. "So...Yakko was it?" "My names Donatello, but you can call me Donnie..." With a sniffle, Yakko just grinned and replied "I know...name's Yakko Warner...your patient.." "Sorry if my sibs were a little, strange getting you, but we aren't exactly the most normal toons.." Chuckling Donnie replied "I can see that...but, I don't mind really, it was boring at the lair anyway, at least now I have something to do for who know's how long!" Yakko began chuckling and replied "Well at least I caught you when you weren't busy anyway...you should have seen the looks on my sibs faces when I asked for you!" Donnie looked back over and replied "Well, I was wondering, why me?" "You had anyone in the world to choose from and you pick me, why?" Looking him over Yakko sighed "Well, why not you?" "You can invent, kick butt, and handle three annoying siblings all at once!" "I can only do one or two of those things!"

"People might not know, but I think ninja are kinda cool, and I like how you battle with that Bo staff who doesn't love beating bad guys up with a stick, and not to mention, you're smart, you can handle dealing with me and whatever I do." Donnie just gaped at him and replied "Not only do you know me, but you really think I'm cool too?" "Of course I do!" "I' am also a suck-up, did you notice?" "Yeah, I kind of figured, still counting it as a compliment though. Yakko began coughing again, and in no time Donnie was by his side again patting his back. When the fits subsided, Yakko straightened back up, and patted the seat next to him. "Gee, I never knew you cared Donnie..." " You're full of it Yakko..."

Getting the hint, Donnie sat next to him and glanced over at the sick warner. "I guess we're stuck with each other for a few days, huh?" Yakko glanced over at him and smiled "Yeah, guess so, so doc, do you mind getting me a glass of water *cough* I'm a little thirsty.." Before he could ask, Yakko pointed him in the direction of the kitchen and flopped back down. When he returned with a glass of water, Yakko had eight glasses in front of him. Donnie just stared "How, what the-..?!" Chuckling Yakko just grabbed a cup "I'm a toon remember, we joke look the glasses are all empty, see?" While lifting a cup upside down to prove it. But instead of being empty a sudden avalanche of random objects overflowed and filled the room. "Huh, so that's where Wakko hides his stuff... give me a minute..." Yakko quickly opened a nearby closet and shoved everything inside at once and managed to close the door, without too much difficulty and wiped his forehead in relief. He glanced over at Donnie who just stared with a gaping mouth "Ehemm... my water, Doc..." Donnie suddenly snapped out of it.

Sighing Donnie handed him the cup "Here's your water, your majesty.." Yakko feigned a shocked expression " How did you know I'm next in line for the anvilanian throne?" Donnie just gaped at him for a second, and rolled his eyes "Your full of surprises, aren't you?' Yakko coughed a little and glanced up "It's about time you get it." "Oh and be prepared for a **lot** of talking, they don't call me Yakko for nothing you know!" "I figured that much..." Donnie mumbled.

Donnie then glanced around and replied "So...what should we do around here that a sick person can enjoy?" "Hmmm...how about a board game?" Yakko immedatly brightened and replied "Great!" "There's one under the couch, I'm sure you'll love it!" Reaching under the couch, Donnie felt a corner of a box and pulled it out, revealing a game labeled "Monopoly"**(Note from author: I own nothing except the story itself!)**

Donnie carefully pushed a few items aside from the coffee table, and began to set up the board game. "This should be a time killer Yakko, let's play a few rounds, It'll be fun!"

Sixty-five minutes later...

Donnie and Yakko are found on the couch, Yakko with most of the fake money, while Donnie has most of the fake deeds and rolling the dice with a determined look on his face. " Come on...please don't be a six, please don't be a six..." with a clatter, he cheered. "Yes!" "Eight, one, two , three , four, five six, seven, eight...what?" "Go to jail?" 'This must be rigged!" Yakko replied with a smug grin "Hey don't hate the player, hate the game, since it already hates you!" Donnie glared at him for a second and replied "Oh sure, remember when you were throwing a fit when you had to pay me money ?" Yakko turned red in the face and barked back "Hey!" "Just because it's someone's birthday doesn't mean I have to pay them!"

Looking over at one another Donnie replied 'This game is making us go crazy, isn't it?" Yakko replied "Yep.." "We should stop before we **really** go crazy." "You should my sibs and I play war...that's when it gets insane!" With that comment they quickly put the game away and shoved it back under the couch. Donnie glanced over at the clock "Woah, it's ten already!?" We better get you to bed mister!" "Mister?" "Really Donnie, even you and I both know that what you just said, was a few decades out of date, and ranks number one on the lamest things to say." "Besides I'm not tired!" "Yakko, I do have a Bo staff, and not afraid to use it, even on a sick kid." Yakko groaned "Fine, I guess it's shut-eye...besides, I do need my beauty sleep, I don't get this good-looking over night you know." Lifting up his arms towards Donnie, Yakko just waited. With a sigh and grunt Donnie lifted him up and began carrying him to his room. "Gee, I never knew you cared..." "Shut up..." When he managed to find the bedroom, Donnie carefully tucked Yakko into the correct bed but before he left the bedside, Yakko replied "Wait, aren't you going to say goodnight 'father'?" Donnie rolled his eyes "Please, I'm not your father, I'm not even your guardian!" Yakko chuckled 'Oh yes you are!" "Those papers you signed legally made you my guardian, so say good night already, your the so-called babysitter, so act like one!" Donnie just gaped "Okay then, you guys only trusted me with you when I was legally made your guardian?" "Yeah, pretty *cough* much, we need someone we can *cough* trust to look after us, and who's *cough* liable." "No offense, but I'm a mutant turtle who lives with three siblings and a mutant rat for a dad, who battles bad guys and aliens on a daily basis...I'm not even the oldest, I'm the second youngest, so how is that liable?" Smiling Yakko laid his head back on his pillow and replied "More liable than us anyway...besides if I'm sued... then it's your problem... wuhahahaha!"

Smiling. Donnie rolled his eyes "Yakko, I'm a lot of things... but I'm not a miracle-worker, how am I supposed to stop anyone from suing you?" Yakko sat up and shrugged his shoulders "Your smart, you can figure it out... besides, I didn't tell you to win in court, I told you to make them not **go** to court... you know, use that Bo staff to teach 'em a lesson... or use some memory eraser... or if you wanna go old school send 'em to Antarctica... doesn't matter to me." Donnie slowly backed away "Yakko, has anyone ever told you guys that you need a therapist?" 'Who do you think that bald dude was, he's a so-called toon therapist that tries everyday to get a breakthrough with us... an upside would be that nurse of his though... Helloooo Nurse!" "Yakko, please tell me that there's not more toons like this other than you three..." "We are three of a kind... but there are other toons like us... if you want to so bad you can meet them as soon as I get better... or if you can't wait.." Donnie's eyes widened "Um no!" "It's okay... trust me, I can wait." "Suit yourself..." "Can you go to sleep already, before it's time to wake up, preferably?" "One condition... you say I' am your supreme overlord , and do as I say.." "Don't I already do that?" "Fair enough, night!"

Donnie sighed, and silently closed the door "Jeez, taking care of a kid is harder than I thought, especially a toon kid... wonder how my brothers would handle this..."

Meanwhile at the Lair...

Leo was wandering aimlessly through the lair as if he was looking for something. With a sigh, he sits down on the couch next to a bored Mikey who glanced over and smirked "Hey bro, what are you doing?" Turning Leo replied "I'm wondering where Donnie is, I haven't seen him in several hours!" "Relax bro, I saw him go into his lab, he's probably just over-working on one of his inventions." Leo just glanced over and grinned "Yeah, your probably right, we'll see him in a day or two." "He's probably just trying to find a way to pass the time, he's fine."

**Well, it was slightly rushed and it was really hard for me to write it in third person too, so give me some credit! Anyway, it's a little surprising knowing Yakko wanted Donnie to look after him, who would've thought he was a TMNT fan too! Anyway, as the two of them spend more time together, they're beginning to grow attached to one another, they're already pretty close too already, how sweet! Anyway, his brothers are still super clueless about the whole situation, but they'll eventually notice something soon, don't worry. Anyway, Yakko is sick with a severe case of the flu that won't go away for a while. The other warner's seem to like Donnie as well and will happily trust Yakko into his care, but will definitely not make him a special friend, he's actually going to be considered a normal friend. Already I'll let you know that this zany duo albeit one sick, will be doing a lot of zany things! I'll update soon and hopefully have the updates be considered good and hope that everyone liked it! Bye, and I'll see you on the web! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I know back so soon? Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and I hope you like the story so far. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter with everything that's going on and will try to update on both of my stories. I don't have much to say, you need to read the story to find out. On with chapter 2! **

**(Normal P.O.V) **

We go back to the water tower and find Donnie sprawled out on the couch fast asleep. Suddenly, his eyes snap open and with a groan gets up, all of yesterday returning to him on the fine Monday morning. Rubbing his eyes he yawned and walked over to the kitchen and began inspecting the fridge "Okay, its morning so what can I make for breakfast?" "More importantly, how can I make it edible?" "Aha!" "I've got it!"

Yawning Yakko leaned slowly out of bed and slowly blinked his eyes. He soon found himself having a sneezing fit instead of the usual coughing. When the fit subsided he heard a sizzling sound coming from the kitchen. Curious he manages to drag himself out of bed and to the table where breakfast was set up.

Turning his attention away from the stove, Donnie smiled and asked "Hungry?" Yakko quickly nodded and hopped into his seat. Donnie chuckled lightly and placed the scrambled eggs he had been cooking onto a large plate. Who would've thought that if he thought of the food as formulas, he would've been able to cook food that was **actually** edible! Placing the plate next to the others, he waited for Yakko to begin eating before he started. He **did** agree to be his babysitter, after all. Looking hungrily around the table Yakko began placing a little bit of everything on his plate, while all the while licking his lips.

Smiling a little, Donnie then began helping himself to the small feast he made. To Donnie's surprise the food **actually** tasted good, and it appeared as though he now knew how to cook. Breakfast was surprisingly quiet, with the exception of the many coughs and sneezes Yakko made and went off with no problems. By the time they finish, Donnie quickly began cleaning up while Yakko leaned in his chair picking his teeth with a toothpick. Yakko then looked at Donnie, who had his full attention used for cleaning the dishes. Deciding it was a little too quiet, Yakko spoke up. "Ya know, that food was pretty good!" "Normally my sibs and I fight over the food and just shove it down our mouths so we can eat the food before Wakko can get it, he's basically a bottomless pit when it comes to eating...he's also hypoglycemic, and those two things make a horrible eating machine." Donnie just shook his head. He was getting used to the nutty things Yakko and his siblings did on a daily basis.

"Ya don't say?" "He'd get along well with my younger brother Mikey, he's the cook of the family who is always obsessed with making pizza." "So obsessed, that he makes weird concoctions on a daily basis that are downright gross, yet he somehow eats them." Smiling Yakko chuckled a little at the comment "Sounds like our siblings would get along pretty well...that maayy spell trouble for us if they team up though." "I wouldn't want to think of that, we'd definitely be toast." "Your probably right Yakko, but that won't happen for a while though, and I'm pretty handy with technology, we could take 'em if we had time to plan." Yakko suddenly got a mischievous glint in his eyes and looked over at the distracted turtle. He quickly but silently, left the table and got to work on his idea.

By the time Donnie finished, the dishes were practically sparkling. Smiling out of pride for his job well done, he turned around and spoke to Yakko, who wasn't even around. "So Yakko, what shou-" He didn't finish though. As soon as he saw Yakko was missing, he began a frantic search for him. After checking every possible hiding spot in the kitchen, he made his way to the living room while calling out "Yakko, Yakko come on, this isn't funny, Yakko!"

By the time he got to the bedroom, he was extremely worried that Yakko had left the water tower. When he opened the bedroom door, he found the room to be pitch black. Feeling around for a light switch he began to look around for Yakko. All of a sudden he felt objects being thrown at him, and dove for cover. All of a sudden something grabs him from behind, surprising him and causing him to shriek. He suddenly heard laughing and the lights were clicked on. He soon found Yakko beside him, laughing while clutching his sides. "Y-you should have seen the look on your face when I surprised you!" "Priceless!" Donnie however, wasn't so amused. He got up and turned around to face Yakko, with a stern expression on his face. "I can't believe you pulled a stunt like that!" "Do you know how **worried** I was?" "That **wasn't **funny Yakko!" "I actually thought you had wandered off, never, and I mean **never** do that again, **ever**!" With each word he said, Yakko shrank back and his ears drooped out of guilt. He hadn't known that Donnie would have been **that **worried about him!

The problem for him though was that because of laughing so hard, he had done a number on his already damaged throat. He soon began to suddenly cough while Donnie was continuing his lecture. "You should know that I was incredibly worried, I mean...are you even listening Yakko?" when he turned to check on him, he was suddenly alerted that Yakko was in the middle of a coughing fit. Abandoning his anger, he quickly flew over to Yakko and began gently patting his back. When Yakko finished his abnormally long coughing fit, he looked up at Donnie "Am I in trouble?" The innocent tone and the way he was looking up at him, caused Donnie to practically melt looking down back at him. "No, your not in trouble, but if you do that again, you **will** face the consequences, understand?" "I understand, I'm sorry Donnie, I didn't mean to worry you..." The cuteness was making Donnie's heart turn into putty, and it took a little self-control to not reply with an "awww..". "It's okay Yakko...you were just having fun, that's all...just...just don't do that again, okay?" Brightening almost instantly Yakko smiled back to him "Okay!". "Yakko promise me, you'll never and I mean ever... go to New York at night.." "Why?" "Cuz there's a whole race of aliens that would blast you or experiment on you if you got the chance, and a guy that's a thousand times worse than wolverine named the shredder who would literally shred you to pieces... on second thought, you should definitely go to New York, you'd fit right in!" "Yeesh, do ya hate me that much?" "No, just annoyed is all."

Smiling back, Donnie immediately stood up and replied "Okay then, what should we do now?" Becoming fully alert, Yakko motioned his arms over to Donnie. Donnie sighed and quickly lifted Yakko up into his arms. Yakko then voiced his ideas "I have an idea,...but it involves using some toon abilities, is that okay?" Donnie thought for a moment, then shrugged "It doesn't matter, as long as it's something to do and doesn't involve us getting seriously hurt or worse, killed." " No promises, but I think you have a good chance of staying alive, just don't get on my bad side... you'll be fine... for the most part.."

Yakko beamed at the comment "Great, then onward, to the living room!" Donnie just looked at Yakko who was actually pointing in the direction of the living room. "Do I look like a horse to you?" Before Yakko could reply, Donnie beat him to it "Don't answer that." With a sigh, Donnie made his way to the living room and found Yakko climbing off him in a heart beat. All of a sudden, Yakko had a strange black spot he had gotten from his hammer space **(Note:If you want to know what hammer space is, it is the space where a cartoon holds items they want or may need that you cannot see and can hold an unlimited amount of items.) **and tossed it onto a nearby wall. Stretching it, he then gestured Donnie to go towards it.

"After you, my good babysitter.." Go on, you'll like the place, I can almost guarantee!" With a shrug Donnie just spoke aloud "I can't believe I'm doing this..." and with that, jumped into the hole with Yakko following. To Donnie's surprise he found himself in what appeared to be a beach. He turns around to ask Yakko, but found him in a straw hat, sunglasses, tropical shirt, and Bermuda shorts. Donnie just gaped at Yakko who sheepishly said "Aaaaaahhhhhh...Aloha?" "I don't believe it...we're in Hawaii?!" "Yep, come on, let's live a little and enjoy it!" "I've even got an outfit for you... please?" Donnie contemplated for a second and sighed "Might as well, we have nothing better to do..." Yakko quickly brightened. "Great, cause I see a Luau with our names on it!" Grabbing Donnie's hand he began dragging him towards the Luau just within eye shot.

Twenty Minutes Later...

"Aw come on, can I keep her?" "I promise I'll feed her, and take her on long walks..." "Yakko, for the last time, you cannot keep a Hula girl for a pet, they're people for pete's sake!" "But that's what Tom Cruise did, and he got J-Lo!" Donnie was busy trying to pry Yakko off of a poor Hula girl that had caught his eye. The Hula girl, looked like she was having a breakdown with Yakko's arms coiled around her like a snake. Donnie just sighed and rubbed his eyes behind his sunglasses. He was wearing a similar get-up that Yakko was in, with the straw hat, tropical shirt, Bermuda shorts, and sunglasses. "Come on doll-face, show me that island rhythm, or whatever you were talking about...I promise I'll be a good boy... but if you want I can be very bad... Hellooooooo Nurse!" Donnie then brightened however when he thought of an idea. Yakko, is that Michelle Pfeiffer over there?" This caught his attention and he quickly let go of the Hula girl and spun around "Where are you, yoo-hoo, Michelle baby..." But was sadly disappointed "Hey, what's the big idea?!"When he spun around to nab the Hula girl she had already left and was waving silent thank you's to Donnie. "Doll-face come back, please, you're just as pretty as Michelle Pfeiffer!" "Come on Yakko, let's just go out and enjoy the scenery, instead of harassing the poor natives, okay?" Glumly, Yakko nodded "Alright, but it's a force of habit, so if I think they deserve it, I'm gonna annoy them, and you can't stop me with that Michelle Pfeiffer trick again!"

Chuckling a little, Donnie simply nodded and led Yakko towards some shops, and Yakko immediately perked up and began running over to them mumbling "Buy,buy,buy,buy..."

Forty Minutes Later...

"Uh, Yakko, did I ever mention you're a teensy bit, oh I don't know...INSANE!?" After they had finished shopping, Yakko had somehow talked Donnie into going hang-gliding with him on a steep cliff, surrounded by waves crashing against it and pointy rocks in the ocean below. Yakko looked excited almost jumping up in down in his island get-up, but this time had a helmet on. Donnie was the same, except he looked like he was being sent to his death. "Come on Donnie, live a little, you only live once!" Gulping Donnie looked over the edge of the cliff "That's what I'm afraid of..."

"Ready Donnie, on three, one, two,...THREE!" "AAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" With one leap, they were away from the cliff and high in the air on the hang-glider, surprisingly not dead! "Donnie...you can open your eyes, we're alive!" Donnie slowly opened his eyes and removed his hands and looked around in the sky "We're, we're...WE'RE ALIVE!" "WOOOO-HOOO!" "I guess this is better than I thought Yakko, considering we actually lived and all..." "See, told you!" Smiling a little the two continued to glide in the sky, without a care in the world, except thankful that they were still alive of course.

By the time they had finished their little adventure, they not only had fun, but had no injuries except for a few cuts and bruises, courtesy of Yakko causing problems with both the locals and the activities. Donnie and Yakko quickly jumped through the hole, both having armloads of bags filled with souvenirs. Yakko casually ripped the hole off the wall and put it back in his hammer space, but began to sneeze, but still kept the smug grin on his face. Donnie just stared at him out of curiosity "What?" "oh nothing,...just that I told you so!" "That was an awesome trip, and you know it!" Donnie just shook his head. "Yeah, I guess your right, that was pretty fun, but now, it's time for you to settle down." "You've definitely been up to a lot today, granted almost giving me a heart attack, but nonetheless a lot ."

Yakko calmed himself and plopped back onto the couch, sneezing a few times and coughing all in the span of two minutes. Donnie looked him over and sighed. "Still not over your flu?" Yakko grinned while slowly shaking his head. "Not by a long shot, you still have to take care of me for a long time." Yakko then tried to imitate an evil laugh, but wound up coughing and sneezing instead.

Sighing, Donnie checked a clock for the time. Eyes widening slightly he turned his attention back to Yakko and said "Yakko, looks like we were up longer than we thought, so it's bed time!" Yakko paused for a moment but then extended his arms and replied "Carry me, o' babysitter of mine!" Sighing Donnie took the large hint and picked him up, carrying him to his room and replied "What am I going do with you?" Yakko however, was somehow prepared for this and replied "Worship me, adore me, and wait on me hand and foot?" Donnie suddenly got a smirk on his face, and as payback released his hold on Yakko causing him to fall to the floor with a startled yelp, but caught him when he was an inch off the ground and trembling slightly.

Donnie continued on his way to the bed room still holding Yakko in the awkward position who was yelling "Not cool, so not cool, so...NOT COOL!" Laughing, he tossed Yakko onto his bed and replied "You should have seen the look on your face when you thought I was going to drop you!" "Priceless!" Yakko just rolled his eyes "I get it, payback but still that was dirty, deceitful, and...and...totally hilarious, you finally understand me!" Donnie smiling was about to turn off the lights and leave until he heard Yakko yell "Wait!" Spinning around on his heels he had one eyebrow raised in curiosity from the outburst. Yakko grinned back sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head and replied "I was wondering if, you could maybe...tell me a story, pleeaassee?" Donnie walked over and began searching for books, but found none.

"Once upon a time, a kid went to bed, and finally became quiet, The End." A tomato was suddenly thrown at his face. He glanced over at Yakko, who suddenly had a pile of tomato's beside him, and was lightly tossing one in the air "Booo!" "I've heard better stories from a rock! Donnie sighed, "Then get a rock to tell you a story, I'm not good with fairytales!" "Word of advice Donnie, never become a children's writer, okay?" "Deal, now get rid of the tomato's throwing them now would be out of poor taste." "Fine... I'll just save 'em for the next time Lindsay Lohan tries to act again..." "As long as you don't throw them at me, I don't care..."

Smiling a little Donnie walked over to the door and clicked off the lights. "Goodnight Yakko, see you tomorrow..." Yawning, Yakko flopped bsck into bed and replied "Goodnight Donnie...and Michelle Pfeiffer... preferably Michelle..." Yakko soon drifted off to sleep until the morning came the next day."

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter, I tried to make them seem like their personalities as much as possible." Sorry if it seems rushed but anyway will try to update it soon as well. I hoped you like this chapter, cause I'am tired and beat. Nothing against Lindsay Lohan , you never see her as an actress though, do you? Anyway that's all I'll say today so I'll See you on the web!**


End file.
